The present invention relates to a gas generating apparatus applicable to a gas turbine, and more particularly to an improved gas generating apparatus comprising a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine having a turbine rotor coupled to the compressor rotor of the compressor.
Such a gas generating apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,760, wherein the gas generating apparatus includes an axial type compressor and a spiral type combustor. The spiral type combustor has a large combustion ability and is compact since a long expansion chamber tube can be housed in a small space. However, with the axial type compressor and the spiral combustor combined, when air compressed by the compressor flows into the combustor, the direction of air flow is abruptly changed which results in a large pressure loss.
One object of the present invention is to provide a gas generating apparatus which allows the direction of flow of air or a working gas to remain substantially unchanged from the compressor to the turbine, while maintaining a compact configuration.